


Elixir of Happiness

by CatiFrey



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiFrey/pseuds/CatiFrey
Summary: Shelly has the blues and Elliot tries to cheer her up.





	Elixir of Happiness

No matter who you are, no matter if you have an actual reason for it or not - some days are just bad and nothing goes as it should. Shelly got a feeling it was going to be a day like this when she woke up feeling tired and miserable, as if some great weight was pressing on her heart and soul. One look outside, to see pouring rain, did nothing to elevate her mood. In fact, all she wanted was to stay at home and continue sleeping. Unfortunately, despite being understanding and supportive, there was no way her parents would agree to let her just because she wanted to.

“I really envy you sometimes, Simon,” she muttered to the cat while braiding her hair. He only looked up at her groggily for a second, then went back to sleep. Shelly sighed. “That’s exactly why.”

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Well, time to go face the world.

School, for the most part, was an unpleasant experience that day. Loud, crowded, when all she wanted was some peace and quiet. The club room and library offered some solace, but not enough. On such days as that one, in order for it to work properly, she would need to be able to stay there for the entire day. And she wasn’t. Vilos, while understanding of her wish to stay away from people, was merciless and shooed her off to class. She couldn’t really blame him. He had to be a reasonable adult and she really had no good excuse to skip class.

It just so happened that on her way to Physics - joy… - she was so deep in depressing thoughts and muddle-headed that she didn’t pay attention on the stairs and lost her balance on the second to last step. _Tripping over my own feet. What else is new?_ she thought disinterested, readying herself for an impact that did not come. Instead, two hands grabbed her by the shoulders and steadied her.

“Shelly? Are you okay?”

She looked up to see Elliot. He stared at her with concern, his brows furrowed. The Witch gave him a small, tired smile.

“Hi, Elliot. Th…Thank you for saving me.”

Her voice was quiet and a little hoarse. That was the first thing she said since morning. She had to clear her throat to make it work. He smiled back at her, but still looked worried.

“Don’t mention it. But ARE you okay? You seem out of sorts.”

“Yes, I’m…fine, generally. Just…bluesy.”

“Bluesy?”

“Mhm,” she nodded. “You know how sometimes you just…feel bad for no real reason and just want to hide away so that you don’t have to deal with the world because it feels like asking too much of you? That.”

Elliot frowned.

“Ohh. Yeah, I get it. Isn’t there a potion or something to help it?”

“You mean hot chocolate? Would be nice, but I didn’t have time to get any.”

“No, I mean like…” he raised his eyebrows emphatically. Shelly let out a small laugh.

“Oh, right. Of course there is. Rose, lavender, lemon balm, and a few other herbs. But I didn’t have any on hand and didn’t have time to go to the shop.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Shelly rubbed her hands absentmindedly and looked away, biting her bottom lip.

“I’m not sure if anything can be done about it. Just has to pass…”

Elliot started to frown, but then perked up when she muttered:

“…A hug would be nice, though.”

“I can do that,” he said, taking her hand and pulling her closer to him, then wrapped his arms around her.

Shelly stood frozen, confused, and bright red in the face for a moment, but after a heartbeat or two she relaxed into his embrace. She felt a bit of the weight lift off her heart and soul and the world started to look a little less dreary now. She would very well have liked to remain like that for a little longer, but the bell rang and it was time to go to class. She pulled away and gave Elliot a smile a bit brighter than before.

“Thank you. I’m feeling better now.”

Elliot grinned at her.

“Anytime. See you in the club room later?”

Shelly just nodded, then smiled at him again and ran off to class.

Some time later, after classes have ended for the day, Shelly went to the club room with the intention to chill in the library for a bit before the meeting would start. However, when she walked in, it turned out Elliot was already in there. He looked up and grinned at her, lifting a paper cup with The Murder logo.

“Hey, I got something for you. Here. Careful, it’s still hot,” he handed her the cup.

She inhaled the scent of hot chocolate with a hint of spice and let out a happy sigh.

“You remembered I like it with cinnamon…”

“Yeah, uh…Hope you enjoy.”

Shelly took a sip of her hot chocolate and smiled softly, not looking at him. Instead, she took his hand with her free one, and gave a tiny squeeze.

“Thank you, Elliot…”

Shelly would, just as anyone else, experience some days that were bad for no reason whatsoever. But she could find herself lucky for she happened to know a cute Vampire who cared enough to try and make it better.


End file.
